OBJECTIVE: The long-range objective of this project is to examine the regulatory events involved in the synthesis of serum albumin. The translational control and post-traditional processing will receive specific attention and the role(s) of hormone(s) in the synthesis of this protein will be studied. The effects of various carcinogens in the synthesis and metabolism of albumin and its mRNA will be tested. The relationship between nuclear amd extranuclear DNA and mRNAalb. will be sought.